i've Been Rejected
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Continuation of "iSpeed Date" in Sam's POV. She's feeling hurt, rejected, and unwanted. It's a bit too much for her. Seddie two shot
1. Chapter 1

Are you kidding me? Gibby turned me down _twice! _And he has a girlfriend! Gibby!

As you can imagine I was a little shocked and confused as I made my way to the Groovy Smoothie to meet with Carly, Fredweird, and their dates.

I kinda felt a little unwanted, you know? Like I had just been punched in the gut. No one, not even Gibby, wanted to go to the dance with me. Carly had hundreds of guys literally lined up for her, and more than one I wouldn't mind takin' a bite out of! I mean, maybe Freddie would've gone with me if I could work up the stinkin' nerve to _ask_ the hot handsome hunk of a boy out. (Boy, did it feel good sayin' that out loud.) I walked up the path to the Groovy Smoothie ready to just clear my mind and maybe have a good time.

I looked in the door, and couldn't really believe what I was seeing, so I opened the door and stepped in quietly. I stared ahead of me blankly: Freddie and Carly slow dancing alone in the Groovy Smoothie. Carly's head resting against Freddie's shoulder. Freddie's arms wrapped around her lovingly.

Feeling utterly rejected and a lump forming in my throat, I left much more briskly than I came in.

I fricken hate crying! I reached up and brushed the stupid tears away from my eyes. They blurred my vision as I attempted to walk along the dimly lit cobblestone Seattle sidewalk. In heels. Why, Sam, why? My stupid makeup was probably all messed up, even though it wasn't even that great when I tried to put it on before either.

You know, for once in my life I thought something could actually happen with me and Freddie. I know I'm not the best at speaking my feelings, but I was finally feeling like he was done and over with his twisted little obsession with Carly, and I assumed that she'd never feel that way about him. I flashed back to the image of them in the Groovy Smoothie. My heart actually _hurt_ thinking about it and I choked back a little sob. Ugh, stupid girly feelings, I HATE YOU!

I knew I couldn't call my mom to come pick me up now looking like this, so I plopped dejectedly into a chair at one of the restaurants with outdoor seating, hoping to cry myself out (ugh.) of tears and fix myself up later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, thanks, Freddie. I needed a cheer-er upper."

I looked to my right, startled. Crap. I should've walked farther before deciding to feel bad for myself.

Carly and Freddie were headed toward me on the way back to Bushwell Plaza. It was too late to just get up and try to make a break for it; they'd see me. So, I turned to my left and tried to hide my face with my hair. I heard their laughter and chipper voices approaching closer, and played with my fingers trying to look like any random "subtly"-hiding-behind-her-hair girl in Seattle.

"Sam?!" I heard Carly's concerned voice screech.

Ugh. I heard heeled feet running toward me and felt an arm on my shoulder. I picked up my head, looking down, still trying to hide my eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Carly asked at the same time Freddie said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Then why are you crying? Sam, what happened at the dance? Should I call your mom?"

_Ugh, please, Carly, stop caring for once in your little happy life. _

"Really, Carls, I'm fine. Thanks. You should get home, Spencer's probably waiting."

"No, Sam, he'll understand-,"

"Carly, it's cool. I'll talk to her. You get home." Freddie stepped up. _No, Fredward, I don't want your sympathy either. You're the cause of this, nub._

"You sure?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Umm, okay. Feel better, Sam?" She left after putting her hand on my shoulder consolingly. I shook it off a little.

Freddie watched her go, and waited until she was out of sight before turning to me and crouching down, his hand on the armrest of my chair.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, nub. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Yeah, well, what do you care anyway? You just finally got your perfect little moment with Carly Dear. You probably feel amazing, so you can just forget about stupid Sam."

"I thought I would."

I looked at him questioningly. _Oh, no he didn't._

"Feel amazing, I mean." He added quickly. "But…I don't. It didn't live up to my expectations. And, by the way, you're not stupid, Sam."

"Yeah, sure. Compared to you and Carly, I'm as dumb as a post."

"You know that's not true. Carly is too perfect sometimes, but you're _always_ perfect in your own way."

I refused to look at him.

"And no amount of Freddie tech magic can change that." He smiled and tickled my stomach trying to get a smile out of me.

Honestly, I tried. I tried to be all grumpy. But the boy makes me smile, what can I say? I smiled a little and looked up at him.

"There ya go. And ya know what?" He whispered, leaning into me more. Ah, chills._ Don't do this dork. Just don't. _"I would much rather kiss you than dance with Carly any day." _So he did like it._ _Good._

I looked up almost bashfully, and gave a tight-lipped smile. He leaned forward slowly and put his words to action.


End file.
